School Drama
by BlossomsBrick
Summary: Brick is forced to be with Bell, but has feelings for Blossom, does Blossom feel the same way? How will he escape and become Blossoms?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay before i start im just going to give you a little idea of what the girls and boys look like, and *cough***

 **I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ROWDYRUFF BOYS OR ANY OF THE BACKGROUND PEOPLE OK TAH**

 **Lets get started!**

 **Blossom ~ A 16 year old teen that attends Alder Oraven Academy, with baby pink shiny eyes and her orange hair ending at her waist, she ties her slightly curly hair in a pony tail with a red bow. Standing at 5'4, Blossom has milky tanned skin and is one of the kindest people you'll meet, her breasts fitting at a 34D, and a slim hour glass body, Blossom is known as one of the popular girls in school, though expect from being a mean bully, she tries to help everyone she meets, with all her looks and smarts she is single.**

 **Brick ~ A 17 year old teen that attends Blossoms school, with red bloodshot eyes and his orange hair ending at his shoulders, he places a red cap backwards on his head. Brick is quite muscular and stands at 6'1, known as the most hottest boy in school, he and Blossom are quite close, despite how he is known as a bad boy, he treats Blossom with respect, loyalty and trust. He is in a relationship with Bell, one of the bullies, an emotionless girl that hates Blossom, Brick has an eye for Blossom though...**

 **Bell - A 16 year old teen that attends Bricks school, with blank white eyes and white hair ending at her waist and places a black headband in her silky hair. Standing at 5'6 Bell is known as one of the bullies at the school, with a horrible personality, Bell is hated alot, but she loves Brick, but the feelings arent mutual, Bell knows that Brick has feelings towards Blossom and she wants her to leave. But what will she do..?**

 **Bubbles ~ A 16 year old teen that attends Blossoms school, with baby blue eyes and blonde hair, she ties her hair in pig tails. Standing at 5'3 this bubbly teen is one of Blossom's best friend, she is kind and sweet and has a child persona. With light milky skin, Bubbles has a chest of 34B and a petite cute body, she is also one of the popular girls, and is mainly known for her cute stupidity.**

 **Boomer ~ A 17 year old teen that attends Bubbles school, with dark blue eyes and blonde hair this teen dates Bubbles. Standing at 5'9 he is one of Bricks best friends, unlike brick though, this teen is kind hearted and loveable, he is slightly toned and is quite dumb himself, though he acts 'cool' to make up for it, with a calm and warm look, Bubbles loves him dearly.**

 **I'm not going to add Buttercup and Butch in the story sorry guysss ^.^**


	2. The Truth

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **Welcome to the real Chapter One!**_

 _ **Enjoy my little Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs!**_

 _ **Okay when the girls and boys speak im going to type it in their colours so you dont get mixed up. Ill make it purple for Bell cause white on white..**_

Blossom walked into school with her slightly curly hair flowing behind her, her short skirt and tight school shirt, even in a school uniform she look beautiful.

"Blossom!" I heard a bubbly girl shout.

"Hey bubbles" I said as i smiled at her cute face.

"Have you seen Boomer? He's later than usual" She said as she looked at the floor upset.

"He proberly just woke up late again, don't worry he'll be here soon" As i said that i hugged her.

"Thanks Blossom, I was just worried" As she said that she turned around with her pig tails flying with the turn.

"Come on Blossom! Let's go get a drink im thirsty!" Bubbles said child like.

"Okay okay i'm coming, just let me put my books in my locker"

Bubbles nodded and stood next to Blossom as she waited for her.

 _Okay. I have English first.. So.. I dont need my Science book.. And my Maths.. Wait i have Maths after English so i'll keep that.._

"Boo" A tall Brick whispered into her ear over Blossoms shoulder, Blossom jumped with a shocked face on her. She closed her eyes.

"Brick stop doing that you keep scaring me!" She said mad at Brick, he did it to her almost every morning.

"I'm only joking Bloss" He said as he leaned on the lockers next to Blossom so she could see his handsome face.

"Havent you got to meet Bell?" Blossom said confused.

"Well, i was supposed to, but you know" He said rubbing his forehead.

"Umm.. Well, be careful, i can see her grey hairs walking this way, she looks mad" Blossom said trying not to laugh.

"Brick?" Bell spoke with no emotion.

"Eh? - Oh hey Bell.." He said annoyed, he looked at Blossom. All Blossom could do was laugh.

"Did you forget to meet me again Brick?" She said staring into his soul.

"Um yeah, sorry" He agreed.

"No he didn't? He just sai-" Bubbles said as Blossom covered her mouth.

"Don't you need a drink Bubbles? Let's go get one" Blossom said trying to distract her.

Brick sighed saying thankyou to her with his eyes watching her walk away like a model..

"Brick" Bell said firmly.

"Uh, yeah?" He said getting back to reality.

"Why don't you pay any attention to me?" She said with a crazy look in her eyes.

"I-I do?"

"Okay, are you going to walk me to class when its time?" She said folding her arms.

"Your class is round the corner Bell, plus my class is in building C remember? I got to go okay? Bye" He said as he walked away trying to catch up to Blossom.

"But its 30 minutes till class starts.." She mumbled. She turned around to meet her friends.

"Blossom!" Brick yelled as he saw Blossom talking to Bubbles.

"Blossom?"

"Blossom?!" He shouted as she finally turned around.

She waved at him as he walked over.

"Hey Brick, are you okay you look tired?" She said worried.

"I'm fine i ran here, and i was calling your name, but you didnt hear me" He said with a smirk.

"Oh, sorry Brick, Bubbles was just showing me her new puppy, its so cute!" She said smiling with a cold can of soda in her hand.

He looked as if to say 'oh ok thanks'

"Brick look! I named her candy!" Bubbles said joyfully as she pointed her phone screen at Brick.

"That is quite a cute dog" He said smiling.

"Yay! Boomer just got to school, he wants me to meet him at the front gates, ill see you later guys, bye!" Bubbles said happy as she hugged Blossom and ran off.

Blossom opened her soda.

"Want some?" She said with a smile.

"No it's okay i'll get my own" Brick said as he noticed he had no money in his pockets.

Shit. I forgot my school money..

Blossom walked to the soda machine and got a soda.

"Here" She said showing Brick his favourite soda.

"You didnt have to do that Bloss.." He said smiling at how kind she is.

"Yes i do, you're my best friend! Here!" She said passing Brick the soda.

"Can't believe you still remembered i like this stuff" He said smiling.

"Well you know.. I'm not the forgetful type" She said as they walked to the school garden.

"How's Boomer anyway? I haven't seen him in a while" Blossom said to keep conversation.

"I actually haven't seen him in like.. a week or two, he's been with Bubbles alot recently" Brick said as he shook his head.

"Well they do like eachtoher alot" She said looking at the flowers in the garden.

"Yeah.." Brick said as they sat against a blossom tree.

"It's a good thing our English class is right next to the garden, it's really nice sitting here on a monday morning" Blossom said enjoying the nature.

"Yeah, it's really pretty.." Brick said as he looked at Blossom.

Pretty like you..

"Brick?" Blossom looked at Brick..

"Yeah?"

"Do you.. Like Bell?" She said looking at her soda.

"I.. Um.. I dont know.." He said sighing.

"If you dont know, why are you with her? Cause it's clear you don't like her.." She said confused.

"I.." He said looking at the floor.

"Brick..? Whats wrong?" Blossom said lifting his face to look into his eyes.

He looked down.

"I have tried ending it with her.. It's just.." He closed his eyes.

"What is it?" Blossom said worried.

"She.. She said if i break up with her.. She'll.." He sighed.

"She'll what Brick?" Blossom really worried now.

"She said she'd commit suicide"


End file.
